prototypefandomcom-20200222-history
Blacklight virus
Hope, Idaho Scientists synthesized a virus they dubbed REDLIGHT. They brought military families of different nationalities into the town, telling them that it was a test in case of nuclear fallout. The families were happy to be injected with the REDLIGHT virus, unaware of what they were being injected with,and thinking they were greatly helping their country. At first, the virus had no effect, it took over four years before people started to have a reaction around the time of the first births after they were infected. People began to die rapidly and the virus was found to have a 99.999% mortality rate. The virus found the perfect host in [[Elizabeth Greene]], her genetic makeup was unique and instead of being consumed by the virus, she consumed it. The military forces from Fort Detrick were forced to cleanse the town, with some townspeople attempting to fight them off. For two days the military skirmished with the town, but then they pulled out and the town was shelled. The military moved back in, with the last people barricaded in the hospital. Elizabeth Greene gave birth as the military moved in, to a son codenamed '[[PARIAH]]'. Elizabeth Greene and PARIAH were the only two survivors of Hope. Scientists locked Greene in a cell at [[GENTEK]] which had been formed to research BLACKLIGHT, the new virus present in Greene.They continued to study the different strains of the virus that formed throughout her system as a means of accelerating the biological weapons program. The current location of PARIAH is unknown, but there has been speculation that he is located in Area 51 due to hints found in-game from web of intrigue targets. Variants BLACKLIGHT Scientists, including Dr. [[Alex Mercer]], managed to synthesize a virus strain which they named BLACKLIGHT. They were trying to use it to cure diseases such as cancer ( unknown to them the real goal was to engineer a new version of the REDLIGHT virus that could copy and combine genetic traits to re-write living creatures ) . The scientists became suspicious, noting that a huge amount of the viruses had ill effects on testing animals. As employees of GENTEK began to disappear, Alex Mercer decided that he was in danger. He took the vial of a BLACKLIGHT strain as insurance and fled GENTEK threatening to go public with GENTEK's activities, but undercover [[Blackwatch]] operatives cornered him in Penn Station, resulting in him breaking the vial on the floor seconds before he was gunned down. Thousands of people were exposed to the virus. The concentration of the virus consumed Alex's biomass and copied him down to the genetic level. The virus believed it was Alex, but it had amnesia. "Alex" woke up in a morgue at GENTEK during an autopsy and just before he ran out, he heard the name of himself and his sister, [[Dana]]. The BLACKLIGHT viruse effect is variable and it described by McMullen to make the Idaho strain look like the common cold when it manifest[[Cptn Mac Marshall]]. BLACKLIGHT virus outbreak is not following the pathology of the REDLIGHT virus: too many infections, too wide a spread, too many surviving entities. The spread of BLACKLIGHT is extremely wide, far greater than the hope outbreak ever achieved. The BLACKLIGHT virus mortality is lower than the REDLIGHT virus and the incubation period is longer. The full capability for The BLACKLIGHT virus is unknown ( even to the scientists who synthesized it, including Dr. Alex Mercer ) . Thankfully The BLACKLIGHT virus is incapable of crossing water bodies. DX-1120 This variant was injected in the super soldiers in project D-CODE 161 soldiers injected with it. REDLIGHT The REDLIGHT strain of the virus was first seen in Hope, Idaho. When it infected Elizabeth Greene, it mutated into numerous different strains. The virus tested on animals in CARNIVAL 1 the result was increase in intelligence and strength which encouraged the scientists to test the virus on humans, the scientists expected something pretty dramatic in Hope after they introduced CARNIVAL 2. The injections were given to the townspeople under the guise of flu shot, or experiments to simulate fallout. The townspeople were eager to help; none asked questions and all of them were injected with The REDLIGHT virus. At first nothing happen , it took four over years before people started to have a reaction around the time of the first births after they were infected. All the children born in Hope, Idaho ( the hope children ) were born with a new strains of the virus ( There were 27 child born in Idaho and with evrey one of them was tested positive like DX-1118 ) and with unforeseen genetic defects, this genetic disorders which claimed the children lives (some of the children lived less than or only 3 years) were unique, only PARIAH survived, it was almost like the virus was trying to achieve something and failing ( McMullen said the purpose of hope outbreak was to breed something new ) . The mortality of the virus is 99.999% and it spread so fast that by the third day it took over 70% of the town. In the first month, half of the popullation died from the virus. When Greene was infected with the REDLIGHT virus she was the perfect host for it and it mutated into numerous different strains most are harmless few are deadly, and greene body become a factory for making the viruses. The new strains seem to control the other infected turning them into the walkers, nothing more than puppets for the will of greene. The blackwatch soldier under the orders of Peter Randel started to liquidate the entire population , the walkers sealed themselves in the hospital ( possibly for Greene to give birth to PARIAH ). when the blackwatch arrived Greene was giving birth to her son. when she gave birth to PARIAH randel said while he is taking the child : the mother and child are now military assets...and I just made Genearl Officer. which the result was for Greene to bite randel in his arm and take her son from him, and for randel to cut his arm with a surgical blade to stop the virus from spread to other bart from his body. After that blackwatch pull out of Idaho and destroyed it with nuclear bomb to stop the spread of the virus. The Outbreak After Alex found his sister, she found that they were holding a young girl in GENTEK: Elizabeth Greene. Alex made his way back to GENTEK and rescued her. Unfortunately, her mind was dark and twisted. She broke open the wall and escaped into the city. Alex was chased by Hunters, who he led into a military base. He consumed one of them and gained his [[Claws|claw]] power. Elizabeth was the mother of the virus released in Penn Station. She used the biomass of those infected to create hives, which in turn infected more people. Some biomass was used to create Hunters. The military took extreme action in an attempt to contain the virus. After the defeat of Elizabeth Greene at the hands of Alex, [[General Randall]] ordered the commencement of Operation: Firebreak, which would purge the island with a nuclear bomb. He was ready to nuke the island when the Supreme Hunter, disguised as [[Captain Cross]], and Alex, disguised as [[Colonel Taggart]], arrived. Randall shot Taggart for treason, then was about to shoot Cross when he asked about the blackwatch soldier who still on the ground but Alex got back up and consumed the General. Then the Supreme Hunter revealed itself to Alex, stating it's intentions to consume Alex and escape, leaving the city to burn. Alex defeated the Supreme Hunter and flew the armed nuclear missile away, dropping it into the sea. The bomb exploded and incinerated Alex and the helicopter he was piloting. Some of his biomass splattered onto some trash which a crow landed on looking for scraps. The virus consumed the bird and Alex reformed. The Cure Alex was told to collect genetic material for [[Karen Parker]], who was the real Alex's girlfriend. She claimed that she would be able to create a cure for Alex from this material. However, it was just a lure allowing [[Captain Cross]] to corner him. Alex beat Cross, yet Cross was able to inject him with a "cure" due to a flashback he onset. The cure rid Alex of his Powers and eventually mutated into a [[Parasite]] that leeched off his life. Alex was able to remove the parasite by consuming a hunter injected with a catalyst that was made by [[Dr. Bradley Ragland|Dr. Ragland]]. Alex later injected the cure into Elizabeth Greene, which she rejected from her body and it rapidly spawned a growing Supreme Hunter. After Alex killed the hunter, he stepped in a puddle of it's biomass, which re-awakened it and begin to regenerate itself. It then consumed and disguised itself as Captain Cross in order to get to Alex and escape the city. References